


Más...

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más...

**Author's Note:**

> Más guapa que cualquiera.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Al principio lo había buscado por cielo y tierra con el único fin de darle muerte, para después —en un arranque de contradicción— declarársele.

En el presente, volvían al mismo punto:

—¡Seiya! —rugió, sacudiéndolo enérgicamente por el cuello—¡Voy a matarte!

Aunque bueno, si la sed de matanza había comenzado tan sólo por haberle visto la cara, no era de extrañar.

—¡Te vuelvo a pescar espiándome mientras me baño y te castro!

Seiya, azul como un pitufo, negó con la cabeza. Había aprendido la lección, lo mejor era no _mirar_ a Shaina con _esos_ ojos.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
